


Valentine's Daughter

by Belletristik Aura (Belletristik_Aura)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletristik_Aura/pseuds/Belletristik%20Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary decided to stay home, even though her mother was unfair. Now she has new problems. Valentine may not know where the Mortal Cup is, but he has the chance to mold his daughter to his views. What will happen when he discovers her power with runes? Will he create another fallen angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Mortal Instruments and its various spin-off series belong to Cassandra Clare.

Clary told Simon to go on without her, promising to call him later. Simon left without question.

After he was gone, she turned to her mother. She needed to have it out with her mom, once and for all. She was ablaze with anger. "What the hell, Mom?"

"I told you: we are going on vacation."

"And I told you I don't want to go on vacation," Clary snapped. "I have plans with Simon, and I am going to take those art classes."

"I will pay you back for the classes, but we have to go."

Clary glared at her mother. "Why is it so important for you to ruin my summer?"

"I'm not trying to ruin it."

Luke pushed himself up from the wall. "Jocelyn, just tell her. She needs to know."

"I need to know what?"

"Nothing," her mother snapped.

Clary glared at her. "I'm not a child anymore."

Jocelyn sighed, "I know you're not."

"Tell her," said Luke.

Defeatedly, she answered, "Fine." Shooting a glare at Luke, she continued, "I will tell you when we get to the farmhouse." Looking back at Clary, she pleaded, "Please, just pack."

"Okay," Clary said. She packed her things.

* * *

Their truck pulled up to the farmhouse. They climbed out of it. Clary grabbed her duffel bag and backpack, the backpack rested comfortably between her shoulders. Jocelyn was carrying a suitcase.

Clary followed her mother to the door. After unlocking it, they stepped through and walked down the hallway. They entered the living room. Just when Jocelyn was going to flip the light switch, the lights flashed on.

"Hello, Jocelyn," said a dark, alluring voice. It came from a tall, white blonde man. "It's been too long." Jocelyn screamed and dropped the suitcase. Clary froze.

The blond man smiled, "Welcome back, darling."

"I didn't come back, Valentine," she spat, stepping in front of Clary. She hissed to Clary, "Run and don't look back."

"Mom?" Clary whispered, nervously.

"Run."

Clary bolted down the hallway. Before she could get to the door, one of the men with Valentine grabbed her from behind. She screamed and tried to kick him. He lifted her up and one of the other men grabbed her feet. They carried her back to the living room.

"Really, Jocelyn?" the blond man laughed. "Did you really think our daughter could get away?"

Clary stopped struggling and looked over to the man. "Our daughter?" She began struggling again. Anger filling her voice, she yelled, "You are not my father, you creep!"

"Oh, you didn't tell her?" he asked, an evil grin spread on his face.

"You don't deserve the title of 'father,'" Jocelyn answered.

Clary stopped her struggling. Her eyes locked on her mother. "He's joking right? Dad's dead."

"That is what I want people to think, my dear." He spoke to the men with the black marks, "Place my daughter on the couch." The men sat Clary on the couch. They only held her down by her shoulders. The blonde man walked over to her and pulled out a white stick.

"No," Jocelyn firmly stated. "Don't use that."

"And why not, dearest?"

In a lower voice she said, "I've kept her from it. She has no place there. You have no right to drag her into it."

"I have every right. And it's about time I showed her." Lifting the white stick to Clary's eye-level, "This is a stele." With it, he quickly and precisely drew a pattern on her arm. She gasped in pain from the burn. She looked down at the mark. It looked like one of those tribal tattoos. "That is a rune." She tried to move away from him, but found she couldn't. Seeing her panicked expression, "And it will keep you bound for the moment."

As he pocketed the stele, he turned around and sauntered up to Jocelyn. "I think you know what I'm here for."

"You can go to hell!" Jocelyn kicked him in the gut. She jumped backward and pulled a vial out of her jacket pocket. She downed its contents and looked at her daughter. "Clary, I love you." Her mother collapsed just as Valentine grabbed her arms.

"You _bitch_ ," her father growled. "Damn you, Jocelyn." He released her arms. After regaining some composure, he walked over to Clary. He caught her face in his hand and asked, "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, fear tingeing her voice.

"I am your father," growled the blonde. His grip on her tightened, making her wince. "Now, what is your name?"

Her voice shaking, she answered, "Clarissa Fray, but everyone calls me Clary."

"Well, Clarissa," Valentine said. "I am Valentine Morgenstern, your father, and we're going home."

Clary's father walked over to a different corner of the room and opened what could only be a portal. One of the men pulled Clary from the couch and approached the portal, as Valentine picked Jocelyn up bridal style and carried her to the portal. Valentine stepped through first. The men carried Clary through next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters of this work were originally posted on FanFiction.Net, Movellas, and Wattpad.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched the man who called himself "Father" warily. He still had her bound with that ... _rune_. He had disappeared with her mother to a different room. When he had returned, he sent his goons through that portal back to her home to search for whatever it was he was looking for. They came back empty-handed.

Clary and Valentine were staring each other down, black eyes boring into her green. She jumped when he moved towards her. He grabbed one hand, turned it over; he did the same with the other. His eyes met hers again, more noticeably calculating. "You do not have the Mark of the Angel."

Confusion crossed Clary's face. She asked, "What is the Mark of the Angel?" He smirked, pulling his sleeve up enough to reveal the tattoo. Recognition showed on her face. "I've seen it before," she said quietly. "I've been drawing that for days!" She remembered coming home and finding her room covered in them.

Valentine grew thoughtful. "Why have you been drawing this for days?"

"I don't know. I only noticed today. My room is covered with it."

He stood back, watching her. Fingering his white blonde goatee, he thought about what she said. His eyes widened minutely. "Clever, Jocelyn," he muttered to himself. He needed to run a test, but he was fairly sure Jocelyn had placed a block on Clary. "It seems your mother has been consorting with Downworlders." He shook his head.

"Downworlders? Shadowhunters? You keep mentioning them, but you never explain what they are!"

He glared at her. He couldn't stand children who didn't have proper respect for their elders, but he would let it slide just this once. "Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim." Seeing she didn't recognize either name, he continued, "Are half angel and half human. We are the sworn protectors of the human race from demons and Downworlders, demons in the guise of humans which are our vampires, werewolves and fae. Shadowhunters are Marked with the runes of Raziel, the Angel, which also help us in the battle against evil."

"Raziel?" Clary asked.

"The Angel. He blessed Jonathan Shadowhunter with the Mortal Cup." Something flashed across his face at that word. "Which changed him and others into Nephilim, and the runes to help combat the demons that kept entering our world to destroy it, as the demons had destroyed their own. This started the Shadowhunter race.

"The Mark of the Angel, also known as _Enkeli_ , is given to a Shadowhunter at the start of their training. Unlike some of the other marks, it is permanent." His mouth split into a grin. "Just as I have the Mark, so does Jocelyn."

Shaking her head, she disagreed, "I would have seen it."

Valentine privately added this to his growing support for the theory behind what his wife did to their daughter. "Be that as it may, she has it."

"My mother isn't a Shadowhunter," she denied, her head shaking. "You must have the wrong person." He grabbed her chin to stop the motion, but she continued, "She married Jonathan Christopher Fray. He is my father." His eyes widened. Then he chuckled darkly, releasing her chin.

"I can assure you he is not." His smile turned into one of sympathy. "I sought your mother for years, and when I finally found her, I saw she had a child, you." He shifted to a darker tone, "Fearing she had been an unfaithful wife, I had to investigate. Fortunately, I was proven wrong." He smiled. "You are my daughter. She hid you from me."

Disbelief showed on her face. Then Clary grew angry. "Maybe it was for good reason!" she spat.

"It was not," he returned. "Certain Downworlders used their silver tongues to estrange her from her family, just as Satan estranged Cain from Abel."

She didn't believe him, but it was getting too late into the evening for her to last much longer. Sighing, she tiredly begged, "What do you want with us? Please, just let us go."

"I can't let my wife nor you," he brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, "my daughter, go." She couldn't look away from his intense eyes. "We are family. We are reunited. And we will stay to together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters of this work were originally posted on FanFiction.Net, Movellas, and Wattpad.


End file.
